dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Elementary Evil
"Elementary Evil" is the second level in the game, Dark Deception. It is playable in Chapter 2. This level takes place in a nightmarish school inhabited by Agatha, joined by Malak in the final act of the level. This level includes two zones and allows players to utilize their newly-obtained speed mechanic. Introduction The level begins in a circular room serving as the school's entrance. After Bierce notes on the player's connection to the school, they must utilize their speed power to break the red barrier laid ahead of them. The door opens to a crashed school bus in the wall, and the hallway ahead leads to the school's auditorium. When the player proceeds into the auditorium, the stage lights activate, music will play and Agatha will teleport onto the stage to welcome the player. She then explains that she prepared a welcoming party for her, and, after conversing with the player a little bit in an unsettling manner, disappears. The school bell rings, and Bierce notes that "school is back in session". The player must now collect the 283 (433 for the S rank) shards across the map to beat the level, just like in the previous level. This time, however, there are two zones to explore, meaning the player must collect shards in two separate areas. The player must then proceed through the left auditorium entrance to begin the chase in zone 1, which contains 127 soul shards. Act I After collecting the first few shards, the player will encounter yet another red barrier. Simply do what you did last time to get past. Once the player starts exploring the zone, Agatha will announce the chase, and the music will start. Unlike most other enemies, Agatha doesn't always know the player's location; instead, she relies on hearing to locate the player. Although there is only one of her, she can hear any doors they open, and can even detect the player when they are close. She spends most of her time slowly wandering around the map, often stopping to taunt the player or ask for their location. If she spots the player, she will pursue them at a quick speed, being able to outrun them at normal speed. In order to escape from her when she spots you, you must use your speed boost to escape. She can even occasionally teleport in short distances. The player must use this knowledge to avoid Agatha as they search for all 127 shards in the first zone. Since there are doors spread across the entire map, Agatha can use this to her advantage. There are various rooms and hallways to explore, as well as desks and chairs that can get in the player's way. There is also a projection room displaying a graveyard, which Bierce states includes an unmarked grave that must be Agatha's. Like the hotel, the area even includes secret rooms found across the map, either behind doors or walls, and contains either a file or nothing at all. Like the hotel rooms, these rooms can also be found on the map. Once all 127 shards have been collected, Bierce will inform them it is only half of the shards, and tells them to travel to the next zone, previously guarded by a barrier in the playground. This area also contains the ring altar, which Bierce reveals is found in the heart of every nightmare. The player must then proceed to zone 2, Agatha Elementary. Act II Upon entering Agatha Elementary, the player will come across a spacious, abandoned-looking room containing shelves, cases, and doors. Malak can also be seen in his humanoid form, walking across the balcony above while looking at the player and chuckling evilly before disappearing. The door ahead is then accessible, and the player will once again meet up with Agatha. She explains that by taking the soul shards, the player has taken her "friends", and disbands her "relationship" with the player before demonstrating her true powers. She then disappears, allowing the player to proceed into the abandoned area. When the player enters the area, they will see silhouettes of young students or children behind the classroom windows, beating on them in an attempt to escape or plea for help as they appear to laugh in glee. Agatha remarks on what she did to the place, and Bierce explains that these children are her victims, now trapped within the classrooms. The player must collect the remaining shards in zone 2, all while avoiding Agatha once more, who can now teleport in long distances and cut off the player or catch up with them. Other than this, along with her new aggressiveness, her mechanics are still the same. The layout has elements similar to zone 1's elements, and even has the same projection room showing the graveyard. However, a cafeteria is also present and includes a cluster of shards within it. The rooms and hallways are similar, the secrets are very similar to the previous zone's secrets, and new paranormal activities, background effects, and chaotic elements such as raging fire throughout the area is present. For soul shard collecting, the method is mostly the same without the previously-mentioned changes. Once the final amount of shards have been collected, Agatha, now in frenzy mode, expresses her refusal to let them take the ring piece, now desperate to slaughter the player. The player once again, however, manages to obtain the ring piece in the playground. Final Act With the ring piece obtained, the player is now given the objective to return to the portal, but the playground exit closes as they approach it. Agatha appears once again, now berating the player for their actions, saying they don't care about what she did for them, and that they are a bad person who only wishes to steal from them in a frustrated tone. She then tells them that Malak, who she refers to as "daddy", is now upset with the player, before disappearing. Malak himself then appears behind the doorway in his humanoid form, taunting the player before transforming into his reaper form and giving chase. Malak is now in pursuit of the player; he can usually keep up with them, but can be evaded with the speed power-up. He is immune to any special soul shards, and can be heard levitating when he is close. The player must now escape back to the auditorium, all while avoiding Agatha's fake portals, which are traps that cause her to join Malak in the chase when activated. If they try to escape through the closer entrance, the doors will shut in front of them, with Agatha saying there are no shortcuts. The player must take a detour through the entrance they came in from to get back, all while avoiding Malak or both of them. When the player returns to the auditorium, Agatha will close off the exit and slowly approach the player to kill them, but the doors open before she can do so, and Bierce announces this, causing Agatha to yell at her in anger. Agatha then screams at the player as she chases them to the portal, but the player once again escapes in success. 'Secrets' * A large secret room can be found that contains a drawing depicting Agatha and her mother's presumable death as they drown in a burning, sinking car. The father described in the drawing stands on a cliff above the accident, smiling maliciously at his crime. The walls of the same room left quotes like "They trusted you" and "No forgiveness", as the words seem to be directed at the protagonist, and along with the message given after the level (the protagonist saying "She was about the same age"), it is speculated that the protagonist might have did similar actions against his own family prior to the events of Dark Deception, thus the need for them to 'redeem' himself. * There is a secret room close to the large secret room in the first part of the school. * There is a very small secret room in the first part of the school, somewhere on the outskirts of the map. * There is a secret room at the corner of the first part of the school. (This goes for the second part of the school as well.) * Another large secret room can be found in the second part of the school. Since that part mirrors the first, the room will be found in the same place. The room contains a large well, discovering this unlocks the achievement Peer into Darkness, '''suggesting said well is the spawning point of Agatha in zone 2. '''S-rank To obtain an S-rank, the player must achieve all of the criteria listed below. * Time: Less than 15 minutes (+60) * Soul Shards: 283 (+0) * Bonus Shards: 2 (+15) * Secrets: 4 (+25) * Lives Lost: 1 or less (+25) * Shard Streak: 250 (+25) * Total Shards obtainable: 433 An S-rank must be achieved to obtain an excerpt of Bierce's Diary. Achievements * Too Cool for School - Earn an S-rank in Elementary Evil. * Playtime! - Slid down the playground slide. * Peer into Darkness - Found Agatha's hiding place. * Ahead of the Class - Beat Elementary Evil without using any stun orbs. * Smarty Pants - Didn't touch any fake portals. 'Soundtrack' Dark Deception - Last Day of School Dark Deception - Scared of a Little Girl? 'Trivia' * Various elements present in this level share a similarity with different distinctive elements in the game, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Both involve chases, the environments both take place in a a schoolhouse, the antagonists also begin by harmlessly greeting the protagonist verbally and in an unsettling way before being convinced to kill them, both can hear doors and have increased aggressiveness as the chase continues, and both make an attempt to catch the player as they leave to their fullest effort. ** In addition, one of the billboards say "Stop Monkeying Around - No Running In The Hall!" The last phrase is a quote from Principle of The Thing. * This is the first level that Malak attempts to kill the player. * In the 2014 build of the game, the school was originally called "Wilhelm Elementary". * Agatha can't teleport into the playground, making it a safe zone when all the doors are closed. ** Alternatively, the player can trap Agatha in the playground, seeing as she can't teleport through the doors. (This only works for act 1) Category:Levels Category:Chapter 2